Eyes Wide Shut
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: A story of Dave finding out what it feels like to be Kurt. Rated M for language and future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dave sat in French class, barely even registering that the teacher was talking. His attention was elsewhere. Where, you may ask? On the back of a head of light brown hair. He didn't notice when the teacher stepped in front of his desk. Nor did he notice when the soprano who shared his class turned to face him. What did pull Dave from his reverie was the voice of said soprano.

"Karofsky! What the hell are you staring at?" Kurt's face was a deep shade of red. Whether from embarrassment or frustration was anyone's guess. "I've been back a whole TWO DAYS and you're staring like I've got an extra head!"

Hazel eyes blinked in utter confusion. After a few seconds realization hit the jock like a ton of cinder blocks. Not only had he been caught staring, he'd also been called out on it. He felt like digging a hole under his desk, crawling in it, and never coming back out again.

"Well?" The other teen said, his eyebrow raised in the way that made Dave think he was in serious trouble.

"Well what?" It wasn't the best retort, but it would do.

"Why are you acting like such a stalker?"

"First of all Fancy, I didn't pick the schedule. You're stuck with me til lunch. Second, I wasn't staring at you. I was peacefully zoning out."

"And third?" The eyebrow seemed to move impossibly higher on his face. Dave could almost hear the blush rising to his cheeks. He grabbed his books and bee-lined for the door. Before he could cross the threshold, his face collided with something that was equally soft and hard. He took a step back, curious to see what he'd hit. To his surprise, he found himself face-to-chest with...Superman?

Dave looked at the red and yellow insignia for several seconds. His mind, momentarily blanked, was now questioning what the Man of Steel would be doing in Lima, Ohio.

"Oh, I'm sorry...are you okay?" Superman asked. The brunette looked up. This wasn't Superman! It was just a worried looking teenage boy. He had blond hair and eyes so blue the Caribbean would get jealous.

"Good going, Cam. You broke his brain!" Everyone's attention was drawn to just behind Cam. There stood another large teen. Only this one had chocolate hair and the same blue eyes. The blond roots were clearly visible. That boy had on a black shirt with Batman's insignia.

"Shut up, Xav. It's your fault we're late for class on our first day!" Cam whined. At that point, Dave just went back to his seat. The teacher walked up and asked the boys to introduce themselves. "Oh, hello, I'm Cameron..."

"And I'm Xavier Tuscadero. Not so obviously, we're twins. Fraternal. We just moved here from Sao Paolo."

"Brazil?"

"No, Alaska. Yes BRAZIL!" Xavier shook his head.

"You don't look Brazilian..." Kurt trailed off.

"That's because we're not. We moved to Sao Paolo from Columbus."

"If you wouldn't mind boys, take a seat. I have a class to finish." She gestured to the only open seats. They sat, and class ran smoothly. Staring and arguments forgotten.

* * *

><p>The lunchroom was buzzing. All talk centered on the new junior boys. Kurt entered, his Wicked Witch lunch box in hand.<p>

"Oh goodness, Kurt! Did you see the new kids? So hot!" Mercedes yammered in his ear.

"New kids...Cam and Xav?"

"You met them?"

"Yeah, we're in first period together." He didn't even look up from his salad as the entire room went quiet. As if it were planned his cell phone when off at that exact moment.

**Meet for coffee after school? - B**

**Lima Bean or the new Starbucks? - K**

**Bean :) - B**

The sound of trays hitting the table and his friend gossiping drew his focus away from the phone. Cam and Xav had just randomly sat at the glee club's table. Cameron's shirt a not-so-subtle shade of purple.

"You got slushied on your first day? Only glee kids get slushied..."

"We know," Xav said, rubbing blue slush from his hair. "We were leaving the choir room when some kids dumped them on us. Jerks were on step ladders."

"So, you both joined New Directions?" Rachel questioned. The boys nodded. Tina leaned over to help them clean up.

"You can go clean up in the locker rooms. Coach Bieste is okay with it." Karofsky's voice sounded from behind them. Kurt slammed his bowl down and swiveled in the seat.

"Are you stalking me?"

"What? No, my table is over there." Dave pointed to an empty one. "I have to pass yours to get there."

He kept his head down as he walked over to the table. Kurt's eyes followed. He noticed that the jock had not worn his letterman jacket. As he watched, he saw the other members of the football and hockey teams walk up and dump his tray on the floor. The singer wondered what that was all about. His question was answered within seconds.

"Fag. Why don't you go sit with Homo?" Azimio said. He was pointing in Kurt's general direction. To his great surprise, Dave didn't fight back. He got up and left the cafeteria.

"I...I'll be back later." Kurt packed up his bag and followed Dave out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dave...David?" Kurt was walking in the direction he thought the jock may have gone. He went into the locker room, the sound of repressed sobs hitting his ears. "Dave? Are you in here?"

"Go 'way..."

"What was that back there?" He sat on a bench in front of where Dave was. The other teen on the floor in front of the maroon locker.

"I don't know. I guess Az found out and made bullying me his new hobby. Is this how you felt when I bullied you?"

"At first, yes. Then when you started getting more violent I feared for my life." Dave brought his knees up. If he'd known that this was how it felt to Kurt, he'd never have bullied the fashionista in the first place. They both looked at the door when the sound of another person was heard coming closer.

"You guys okay in here?" It was the brunette twin, Xavier. He had this perplexed look on his face. As though he'd never seen a teenage boy cry. Or...almost crying, as was the case. He looked between Kurt and Dave.

"Do you mind? We don't need an audience. This is a personal manner," Kurt said sternly.

"Ah, okay. Just thought you may want a take on homosexuality from a jock's point of view."

"What?" Both of them said in unison.

"I'm gay...and a twelfth degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. Same goes for Cam."

Dave stared at him in near disbelief. As if reading his mind, Xav answered the unasked question.

"Mom enrolled us when we were still in diapers." He sat on the bench beside Kurt. "So are you two...?"

"NO!" Both them yelled. Dave was blushing nearly as red as his famous letterman jacket.

"Wow just asking. No need to get all defensive about it. If it was a secret I won't tell."

"I have a boyfriend, but it's not Dave." Kurt looked mildly affronted at having been accused of dating his own bully.

"We aren't together. That would be really weird." Dave nearly blended in with the locker behind him, he was blushing that hard. The soprano stood from the bench and sat beside him, subconsciously reaching for his hand.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" Xav asked. Two pair of confused eyes stared at him. "Just...you act like you've been together for a while."

They instantly jumped apart, as though scalded with burning oil. Kurt banging into the locker as he moved, and Dave nearly under the porcelain sinks. Xav had never seen two people scramble to get away from each other as fast as that. Kurt instinctively brushed his hand on his jeans, as thought he were trying to get the feel of the other teen's hand off. It was strange for him to feel this way about the bully, and it scared him. _Think of Blaine, we're meeting tonight at Lima Bean..._Kurt couldn't get his brain to do anything. Every time he tried to think about Blaine it would turn down a different path and think about Dave. The way he shook slightly when he tried to hide his sobs, the soft hazel color of his eyes, and now Kurt's mind was destroyed.

"No way..." He got up and would have left, if it weren't for the broad hand suddenly splayed on his back. Fingers curled into his cashmere sweater. They held him in place with a gentle force.

"Please don't go...I..I need someone to talk to." The softness of that voice made him shudder involuntarily. He was used to it being gravelly when speaking to him. Kurt turned to look at Dave. His eyes were glassy from the tears he was trying to keep at bay. It was all Kurt could do to not kiss him right there, and he didn't even know where the urge was coming from. "Please..."

"Can we...go some place else? Like to a restaurant or something? I know how you feel about being out in school." Kurt was just as adamant about going as Dave was about him staying. He didn't understand why Karofsky even wanted him to stay. It was upsetting to even think about, because every time he did, he'd get mental images he frankly did not need.

"You guys can leave. We told Principal Figgins that you might need to take some time off and he seemed okay with it." Xav's head peered around the lockers to where they were standing. Dave still had his hand tightly curled in Kurt's shirt. He smiled and waved them off. Dave let go of the shirt only to snatch the hand at the bottom of the sleeve. The shorter boy nearly yanked his own back when he felt the gentle squeeze come from the other. It wasn't that he wanted to hold Kurt's hand because he loved him...he was holding Kurt's hand as a type of reassurance. He squeezed back, thinking Dave would like that. He felt the return squeeze.

"Thanks..." The voice was still soft and timid. It made Kurt feel like he was directing a kindergartener to the bus, and not a nearly grown man out of high school.

* * *

><p>They were halfway down the street to the cafe before either of them spoke again. In that time, Kurt still hadn't let go of the large hand he'd grabbed back in the locker room. It was reassuring to both of them in a way. Knowing that the other was still there...still holding on. He smiled to himself at the knowledge he had.<p>

"Kurt, we're here." Dave let go and opened the door for him. They walked in, and went to a booth in the back, so they could have privacy. "Thanks for talking.."

"Its nothing, really." Kurt sat down and ordered a water with a slice of lime. He swirled the straw they put in it when it was set on the table, unable to make himself say something more thought-provoking than hello. The younger brunette continued to look into his glass.

"You didn't have to come you know."

"Oh no! It's not that...its just, I'm not sure how to help you."

"What?"

"I've always been sure of myself, so I don't know what to tell you. People sort of expected me to be gay. The way I act, think, and dress is a dead give away." Every time Kurt came up with something he could say, it seemed to go horribly wrong in his mind. It either turned patronizing or downright rude. The look on Dave's face was enough to make him want to say something...anything...now if Kurt could just come up with something supportive to say.

"I understand that. Its part of why I'm insanely jealous of you." This took Kurt by surprise. Dave was jealous...? "You get the shitty end of the stick every day at school, but you keep going. Head held high like nothing can touch you. I want that kind of confidence."

"Have you thought of coming out-"

"Kurt we've been over this."

"Let me finish," Kurt said sternly. The other boy shut his mouth with a snap. "Have you thought of coming out to strangers? People who wouldn't know who you are to judge you."

"I'm afraid of the people who judge me for what I am, not who." Dave's eyes dropped down to the table. "The hockey team nearly shunned me completely until Coach yelled at them that I was still the same David they'd been playing with for three years."

"I think...we should become friends with those new boys. Like Xavier said, they're both gay and jocks. For lack of a better term. You could also try to be nicer to Blaine."

"Bland? He's too snobbish. Everything has to be just so or he nearly throws a tantrum." Even if Kurt had tried to suppress his giggles, it wouldn't have worked. His mind had immediately envisioned Blaine throwing a tantrum in the choir room.

"You've had your fair share of tantrums, Hamhock." The nickname made Dave's head come up to meet Kurt's gaze. It took a moment to sink in that he hadn't meant it in a derogatory manner. If the smile on Kurt's face was anything to go by. Dave resisted the urge to lean across the table and kiss his cheek. He most certainly did not want a repeat of what happened last time he'd kissed the effeminate boy without permission.

Dave looked back down at his own glass of what Kurt assumed was Coke. Embarrassment flooded his system and he couldn't bring himself to look at those gorgeous blue-grey eyes. His mind had latched on to the fact Kurt had given him a nickname. It made him ridiculously happy.

"I'm sorry..."

"Would you stop saying that? I forgave you weeks ago." Kurt reached across the table and lay his hand over Dave's. The one-eighty that the football player had done left Kurt with a severe case of emotional whiplash. It amazed him how much the other had changed in just a few short months. He squeezed the larger hand, willing the forgiveness to finally get into Dave's thick skull.

"Kurt?" He turned in the chair, surprised to find one Blaine Anderson standing behind him. "What exactly is going on here?"

He yanked his hand back from Dave's, "Its not what it looks like. He was freaking out in school and I thought he could use someone to talk to. Xavier said we should get out of the school first."

"Xavier?" A triangular eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yeah. A new gay kid we got today. He and his brother Cameron."

"I see...and why didn't Xavier offer to talk to him?" Kurt could almost feel the malice in Blaine's voice. The Dalton boy still hadn't forgiven Dave for what he'd done.

"Because neither of them know what's happened to Dave."

"Oh." Blaine didn't like the way this was going, Kurt and Karofsky were getting too close for his liking. "Could you possibly meet with some other person who knows there with you?"

"Blaine...are you jealous?" Dave's voice was small, and he was still looking down at the table. He didn't want to believe that Kurt's boyfriend could be jealous of the fragile friendship they had. It was barely standing as it was, and couldn't take an assault from the Warbler.

The look he got from said Warbler was anything but friendly, "Jealous? Of a neanderthal like you?"

"Blaine!"

"No, its okay, I'm just going to go back to school...I'll see you in the halls or something." Dave stood, leaving some bills on the table to pay for his drink and left. He walked sullenly back to the doors of McKinley high and just stood there.

"Um...Dave? What are you doing back, school just let out for the day..." He saw the blond twin with this curious look on his face. For the life of him, Dave couldn't think of what his name was. All he could come up with was that it started with a C and that Kurt had mentioned it while they were at the cafe.

"I needed my books."

"Oh, well, they've already locked the doors. And I'm Cameron. I know we didn't really talk much after you ran into me." A blush crept up Dave's neck and onto his face. He didn't think the day could get any worse.

Then his phone dinged, it was a text message. The jock looked at the screen. _Unknown...who has my number that I don't know? _He flipped the screen up to read it.

**Sorry for what happened, Blaine was being a jerk. By the way, this is Kurt – K**

The thought that rung through his mind was how had Kurt even gotten his number? No sooner did he think it, his phone buzzed with another new message. This was also from Kurt.

**Got Finn to give me your number... - K**

"Something happy going on? You have this ridiculous smile plastered on your face guy." Dave was pulled out of his thoughts by Cameron, who was waving a hand before his eyes. "Did some guy just ask you out?"

"No, but I wish he did..." Dave turned, and walked to his own car. As he got behind the wheel he realized what he said and blushed furiously. Now this day couldn't get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dave kept staring at the wheel of his car, wondering just what had happened. He was sure that at some point he'd fallen asleep and would just wake at his desk, in a pool of spittle. Wouldn't be the first time he'd done that. He picked something up from beside him, and looked at it.

"Oh yeah...I'd forgotten..." He sighed and started the engine, setting the object back on the seat. Dave could deal with that later. For now he just had to get home, crawl into his shower, and lay there for a while. Maybe the rest of his life if he was lucky.

The sudden tapping on his window startled him into an undignified squeak. He turned to see his former best friend standing there, staring into the window at him. Dave quickly rolled it down and did his best to look like he wasn't about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Dude, I heard you ran out of school with that fag today. Care to explain that?" The look on Azimio's face was somewhere between hurt and pissed. Dave wasn't sure he would like it tipping in either direction. He swallowed nervously, unsure of what to say to defend himself. "Is it true?"

"Ye..yeah."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do you want to make it worse by hanging around that fuckin' homo?" Dave wasn't sure what was going on. Why the hell did Az wait until school let out to yell at him? His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water looking for something to say. The teen had thought his friend would have taken it a whole lot better than he had. It was actually one of Dave's top reasons for barricading himself behind the closet door and vowing to never step out.

"Azimio! You talk about this like its some kind of curable disease! Do you think I _chose _to be gay? Its just part of who I am. Like how being African is part of who you are!" Dave was getting mad. He knew if he didn't get himself under control soon, he'd do something that would land him in a lot of trouble with Figgins. It was aggravating to have all this emotion roiling through him, with no outlet. His fists squeezed tightly at his sides. Desperate to punch..._something_. "You will never understand what it's like! Being so fucking afraid of everyone hating you for something so far out of your own control. Something you just can't help. If you don't like it, then get the fuck out of my life!"

Dave started the engine of his car and tore out of the parking lot. Intent on leaving, but not sure where to go. He let his mind wander as he drove, thinking over the events of the day. Unbelieving of what he'd done and said. Before he knew it, he was pulling the car to a stop. Dave looked around. Curiously finding him someplace he hadn't gone since he was a child.

"Whitman Park? What in the world am I doing here?" He looked around, confused at why he would have driven to the place he'd gone only a scarce handful of times. At best, he could count his visits to this particular park on just one hand. It struck him. A familiar head of blond hair was on the swing. Not actually swinging, but just sitting and staring out across the grassy field. "Cameron?"

The head turned to face him, those strange blue eyes locking to his, "Um...your name was...Dave? What brings you all the way out here?"

"If I knew I'd tell you. I mean...I was driving around. Trying to think, you know. Some how I wound up here. You mind?" He gestured to an empty swing by the other. Cameron nodded and watched as he sat. Dave swung his legs slowly, not caring if he looked ridiculous on the swing. "I can't believe all of that happened today. That's not like me, at all...I'm usually so strong. I'm unloading on you and you hardly know me. I'm sorry."

"Oh its fine. People often radiate to me for dumping emotional issues. I don't mind at all. Actually, I want to become a therapist when I graduate." Cam smiled brightly. "Now...you said you were usually strong? Emotionally?"

"Heh, yeah. I could always hold it together in front of people, but today at lunch...I lost it. I damn near cried in front of everyone. You can imagine how glad I was that I made it to the locker rooms before I started crying. Then he had to follow me. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

"You have a crush on him." The way Cam had said it, a statement not a question. The jock looked at him, jaw falling open. "You do. I can see it as plain on your face as if I were reading it in a book."

"But...how?" Dave blinked in confusion.

"Easy. You're eyes light up like a Christmas tree whenever anyone mentions his name. You make covert glances when you assume no one is looking and, for the record, you have this interesting little shimmy when he gets closer to you than your hormone-riddled brain can handle."

Dave blinked. He was somewhat sure he'd just been psychoanalyzed, but he couldn't be positive. That or he really was just an open book to people. He sort of hoped he wasn't an open book. That would mean everyone already knew his secret.


End file.
